The influenza virus neuraminidase inhibitor peramivir has marked activity against the influenza virus in vitro and in experimentally infected mice (Govorkova et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 45(10), 2723-2732 (2001); and Smee et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 45(3), 743-748 (2001)). Unfortunately, clinical trials using this drug showed a suboptimal therapeutic effect on influenza infection in humans following oral administration over a period of days. Currently there is a need for methods and formulations that are useful for treating viral infections (e.g., influenza infections) in humans.